The Little Sister
by Miss-Cooper
Summary: Bill and Tom have always wondered what it wud've been like if the little sister they thought was dead hadnt died at birth. well interesting news on their b-day, she's alive and they'll be living down the street! review pplz enjoy!


Hello, okay, this is a test chapter. If you like it and think I should continue, tell me. If I should forget about it, you can tell me that too. Okay, this s about Tom and Bill Kaulitz finding out the little sister they thought died at its birth when they were five, is still alive. They meet her and weird things happen. Enjoy :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**The Little Sister**

Tokio Hotel was in their tour bus, driving through California. Bill and Tom were sitting in their beds talking...

**Normal POV**

"Tomi, I can't wait!!" Bill said, smiling widely. Tom smiled back, knowing fully what Bill was talking about. For the twins' 20th birthday, their manager had given the whole group three months vacation. The twins' mother was also spending a few days with them. "I know Billa, we haven't had time off in ages" Tom said back, laughing at his little brother as he layed back on his bed. The two boys talked for a good while before their mother walked into the room. "Boys, we need to talk..."

**Elsewhere...**

Teenagers walked from the high school, another day over with. But as everyone else was leaving, a small group of teens gathered in the auditorium. Four girls and five boys. These nine teens were part of a band and were there for practice. They sang all types of music, each type having a different singer/singers. Nick sang country, him himself being a small town country boy. Cori sang all types but preferred to sing break-up songs. She had issues trusting guys other than those in their band. Gabe and Roy sang in different languages. Ashley, Karen, and Maddi sang back up. Ian and Matt played instruments but never sang. All of them rotated playing instruments. "okay' let's get started guys..." Cori said, walking up to the microphone.

**Back to Tokio Hotel..**

The boys sat on Tom's bed as their mother sat on Bill's, her head down, looking ashamed and scared. "What's up, mom? Is something wrong?" Tom asked for the two of them. Their mother took a deep breath then sighed. "Do you two remember when you were five and I was pregnant?" the two boys tensed up instantly. They both couldn't stand talking about the little sister that was taken away at her birth. She died as she was being born. They both slowly nodded yes. "Well... I thought since we're going to be here in Tahoe, that you two should know..." her eyes started to water. Both boys stared. "Know what?" Tom asked, getting worried and confused. "She didn't die. She's still alive" She sat there, watching as what she just said sunk into her boys.

.....silence.

"WHAT?!" Bill screamed, feeling his eyes burn from tears trying to come at the thought of a little sister that he missed fifteen years of her life. Tom sat in silence, utterly shocked. Then Tom's face turned to a mix of anger and hurt. "Why did you give her away? HOW could you give her away?!" He yelled, glaring at the floor. "I thought I wouldn't be able to take raise her. I was at the age of twenty-three and already I had twins and was on my own. I thought it would be for the best..." she wiped a tear away, handing them a picture. "I've kept contact with her adopted parents. They send me pictures of her at least twice a year." she stopped talking as they looked at the photo. It was a school picture. A girl with jet black hair that ended just around her shoulders, except her bangs were bleached blond. She was pale, and wore black eyeliner very similar to Bill's. She had the very same eyes as them, and the same smile. Bill smiled when he noticed she had the same eyebrow as him pierced. "What's her name?" "Cori...and there's a reason I told you this now" the boys looked back up to their mother, worried. "The house we'll be staying at...it's right down the street from her house"

...silence(again)

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bill screamed, starting to bounce up and down.

"Good job guys" Ian said, yawning. "okay, can we go get something to eat now?" Gabe asked, rubbing his growling stomach. All the boys started laughing. "Weeeell, you wouldn't be so hungry if you had eaten lunch today" Matt said, patting Gabe's back, still laughing a little. "But Cori kept me busy during lunch. Made me work to bring my work up" Gabe said back, as Cori came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing up his neck. She giggled a little as he shivered from her kiss. "That's just because I care love you, I just wanna make sure you graduate with me" She smiles as she moves his hair and kisses his cheek. He turned around, kissing her. "I know, and I love you too, so much babe" "OKAY!! enough of the lovey-dovey crap" Roy, Nick, and Matt said all together, fake gagging as Ian sighs in content. He's happy to see his Cori is actually trusting a guy. "Fine, let's go eat baby-boy" Cori sad, before getting dragged off by Gabe happily.

**After Eating (Gabe & Cori) **

"Sooooo, Cori?" "Hmmm?" Cori kissed his cheek as they walk down the street, hand in hand. "What are you doing this summer? Only a few more days of school left, ya know." He replied to his girlfriend, as he's walking her home. "Are you going to camp? Again?" He pouts, kissing the side of her head. "Nope" his head shot up. "Really??" He asked, a big smile on his face. "I plan on spending the summer here. With you"she kisses him, biting his bottom lip playfully. "Yay!" He kisses her back, a little harder. He pushed her against her front door, starting to make out when they suddenly hear a voice. "Um...excuse us?"

**Tom's POV**

We had just finished with putting things away in our house when me and Billa snuck out. We wanted to see our sister and we wanted to see her **now**. We walked down the street, getting ready to see our little sister. Cori. Our little Cori. Then as we walked up her driveway, we saw her. Against her front door, kissing some long blond haired guy. I feel a sudden anger pull over me. How could I already be protective? I haven't even met her yet. We watched as this guy kissed our sister. Bill found his voice as I hear him walk forward a little and say "Um...excuse us?"

**TBC...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

okay, so that's the first chapter, so now just go push the little button that says review please!! thank you for reading it


End file.
